Un Ladrillo
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: A brick Traducción con la autorización de su autora Cheryl Dyson... Cheryl:Odio San valentin, pero no pude resistir el reto. Así que aquí esta mi cursi fic de San Valentin que tiene la continuación del porno de los muebles que al parecer es mi tema... D/H


_**Feliz día del Amor y la Amistad!**_

**Un Ladrillo**  
_"A Brick"_  
Por: Cheryl Dyson

Harry caminó hacia la oficina de Draco y paró de golpe.

_Oh, mierda, es San Valentin_, pensó.

Obviamente su primera pista fueron la abundancia de flores, los corazones flotantes, las cartas que cantan y una obscena cantidad de chocolates en toda la oficina de Draco. Harry frunció el ceño. Incluso aunque Draco era un ex-mortífago, repudiado por la mitad del mundo mágico, era también un hermoso ex-mortífago. Un hermoso, rico, ex-mortífago de sangre pura. Harry podía apostar a que algunas de esas personas que lo despreciaban en público secretamente tenían deseos por el rubio.

El hecho de que era novio de Harry Potter no impedía nada, ya que nadie sabía de su relación. Ambos lo preferían de esa manera, o al menos Harry pensó que lo prefería de esa manera hasta ahora.

Un canguro bebé saltó en la silla de Draco. Un canguro bebé _vivo._ Un lazo rojo adornaba su cuello. Harry caminó hacia él y se inclinó para leer, esperanzado con que los canguros no mordieran, o escupieran, o atacaran sin provocación alguna. El animal dejó de saltar y lo miró desconfiadamente.

_¡Saltaré de alegría si aceptas ser mi pareja de San Valentín! ¡Con amor de Sharon en DoMGS!_

Harry rechinó sus dientes. Sharon. Una chica Australiana con muchas energías, recordó. ¿Acaso estaba loca? ¿Qué rayos se suponía que iba hacer Draco con un canguro? Fulminó con la mirada al exceso de rosado, rojo y blanco. Estas personas ni siquiera conocían a Draco, o si no sabrían que los corazones tenían que ser verdes y plateados. Levantó un paquete de chocolates en forma de corazón. Con los chocolates sin embargo… habían dado en el blanco.

Harry salió de la oficina en busca de Draco.

Draco quedó paralizado y una oleada de horror le recorrió.

_Oh, mierda, es San Valentín_ pensó.

La oficina de Harry lucía como si el Sortilegio Weasley hubiese explotado en su escritorio. La mesa en sí no se podía ver; estaba cubierta de una cantidad exuberante de flores, dulces, encantamientos, hechizos que lanzaban confetis y una profusión de cartas voladoras que parecía una zona de guerra color rosado.

Al parecer, la popularidad de Harry no había disminuido. Draco se abrió paso entre las basuras sentimentales, solo en caso de que Harry estuviera ahogado bajo esas cosas y necesitara ser rescatado. Harry no estaba en su asiento, el cual estaba ocupado por un verdadero árbol de cajas rojas amarradas con un lazo dorado. El Gryffindor debería estar satisfecho por la clásica elección de colores. Tuvo muchas ganas de abrir todas las cartas y hacer una lista de las personas a quien hechizar más tarde, pero tomaría mucho tiempo y estaba bajo las órdenes de encontrar a Potter. Tal vez Harry estaba en la sala de descanso.

Cuando giró para irse, algo blanco bajo la silla de Harry llamó su atención. Se agachó para recogerlo y su corazón casi se detiene por completo. Era un pañuelo blanco con encajes. Una mancha de lápiz de labios rojo manchaba la tela. La horrificada mente de Draco lo lleno inmediatamente de imágenes —una mujer bajo la mesa de Potter, limpiándose el maquillaje de labios antes de poner sus labios alrededor de-

Metió con enojo el pañuelo en su bolsillo. Maldita sea, tal vez tuvo que haber sido más previsor con los corazones y las flores y esos enfermizos sentimientos Hufflepuff. Había sido cuidadoso de actuar como si su relación fuera nada más algo de entretenimiento casual, fácil de terminar por cualquiera de los dos en el momento que quisieran. El problema era que Draco no lo sentía para nada como un entretenimiento casual. Por lo menos ya no. Obviamente, no era lo mismo para Potter.

Pensó en el regalo que tenía planeado darle al moreno y se sintió repentinamente como el idiota más grande del mundo.

Harry pasó una hora buscando por todo el ministerio a Draco. Hasta se había encontrado a Kingsley, quien lucía casi a punto de disculparse. El ministro había enviado a Draco a buscar a Harry hacía ya dos horas atrás. Ante esas noticias, Harry comenzó a preocuparse. Finalmente, localizó a la inservible —pero muy linda —secretaria de Draco. La cual sopló un enorme globo con su goma de mascar y lo miró fijamente como respuesta a su pregunta. Harry se preguntó si tenía que explicarle a la tonta chica quién era Draco, pero finalmente la chica asintió.

-Oh. Se fue a casa. Dijo que no se sentía bien.

¿A casa? ¿Sin decirle? Frunció el ceño de la ansiedad. ¿Qué tal si Draco estaba enfermo? Le dijo a la idiota chica que le informara a Kingsley sobre la ausencia de ambos- aunque sabía que solo con suerte ella recordaría quien era Kingsley- y se apareció directo al apartamento de Draco.

El lugar estaba a oscuras y por un momento pensó que no había nadie. Un silencioso golpe en la esquina le anunció otra presencia más y Harry sacó su varita para invocar un Lumos de un solo movimiento. Draco levantó la mano para escudarse de la luz.

—Lárgate, Potter —dijo el rubio. Se tiró a una silla y su apariencia era la de alguien que había sido atacado por un dementor.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó caminando rápidamente hacia Draco y arrodillándose a sus pies.

—¿Qué te importa?— soltó con desdén.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir? ¿Qué te sucede?

—¿Por qué no regresas a tu oficina llena de disparatados coqueteos y tu legión de aduladores seguidores y me dejas en paz?— respondió.

Harry respiró hondo. ¿Acaso ese extraño comportamiento era por celos? Pensó en explicarle que esas cosas no significaban nada para él, la mayoría habían sido enviadas por personas que querían lamer el culo del Niño que vivió, pero sabía que su fama era un tema muy delicado a tratar con Draco. Trató con una táctica más Slytherin.

—¿Le has echado un vistazo a _tu_ oficina? Creo que también tienes tu legión de seguidores— su voz sonó más brusca de lo que quería.

—¿Por qué no mejor me pasas mi varita Potter? Está en el bolsillo de mi túnica —respondió.

Harry miró la túnica del Auror tirada en un sofá y se preguntó qué clase de juegos estaba haciendo Draco. El Slytherin nunca se apartaba de su varita, incluso en su propia casa. Obedientemente, fue hasta el sofá y buscó en los bolsillos hasta que se encontró con algo extraño, una tela con encajes.

La sacó y la estiró, preguntándose qué era la susodicha tela. Era un pañuelo, obviamente un pañuelo de mujer. Vio la marca del lápiz de labio con una oleada de consternación. Oh Merlín. De repente se sintió lleno de ira. ¿Por qué no podía el rubio simplemente _decirle_ como cualquier ser humano?

—¿Qué demonios es _esto_? —gritó Harry, girándose hacia el Slytherin sacudiendo el pañuelo. Draco prácticamente saltó de su asiento.

—¿Sorprendido Potter? ¿Pensaste que no te atraparía?

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que estás saliendo con alguien más? ¡Porque ésta es una manera muy jodidamente Slytherin de decirlo!

—¡No puedo creer que estuvieras con otra persona a mis espaldas!—gritó Draco—¿Desde hace cuánto me estás haciendo esto?

—¡Tú eres el que insiste en mantener este arreglo "casual"! ¿Si estabas cansado de mí por qué rayos no lo dijiste?—gritó Harry.

El rubio caminó hacia él luciendo como un ángel de la muerte.

—¿Quién es?¿Esa tipa, Shauna, del departamento de leyes mágicas?

Harry se quedó quieto.

—¿Por qué no puedes ser honesto al menos una vez en tu vida?

No fue hasta que se quedaron fulminándose con las miradas a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia que Harry se dio cuenta que habían estado teniendo dos conversaciones completamente diferentes. Recordó mentalmente las palabras de Draco.

—¿A tus espaldas?— preguntó el moreno estúpidamente.

—¿Honesto? ¿Cómo te atreves a darme un discurso de _honestidad_?— casi chilló el rubio.

En ese momento hubo un sonido de aparición y Hermione Granger apareció a su lado. La miraron congelados en su acto. Ella simplemente rodó los ojos.

—¿Están peleando nuevamente? ¿No pueden parar ni siquiera en San Valentín? En fin, solo pasaba para recordales que aunque tengan una cita romántica o se estén cogiendo hasta la muerte, o lo que sea que tengan para esta noche, aún así van a venir a mi fiesta, aunque sea por diez minutos para felicitar a la feliz pareja. ¿Entendieron? ¿Dónde encontraste mi pañuelo, Harry? Lo he estado buscando. Estaba segura que se me cayó en tu oficina cuando fui para asegurarme que no te estuvieras matando por exceso de adoración…— le quitó la tela blanca de los entumecidos dedos de Harry y los miró con advertencia en sus ojos— recuerden. Esta noche a las nueve en punto. Estén allí o nunca vuelvan a mostrar sus caras en Inglaterra.

Desapareció, dejando a los dos hombres desconcertados en su interrupción. Harry fue el primero en recuperarse.

—Emm… No sé si quiero saber cómo llegó el pañuelo de Hermione a tus manos.

—Estaba bajo tu escritorio —dijo casi ni reconociendo su voz.

—Mi escritorio.

—Pensé que estabas teniendo un romance —admitió Draco.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto.

—¿Yo? ¿Pensaste que yo estaba teniendo un romance?

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿El Elegido es incapaz de tener romances?

—Cuando el Elegido te tiene a _ti_ como novio, entonces sí, el Elegido es incapaz de tener romances, porque el Elegido no puede si quiera _pensar_ en alguien más que no seas tú y cómo lo has arruinado para todos los demás.

Los ojos de Draco estaban abiertos de par en par llenos de sorpresa.

—¿Y tú pensaste…

—Pensé que estabas terminando conmigo —admitió Harry.

Se miraron por un espacio de medio segundo y después sus brazos, labios y lenguas estaban entrelazadas entre sí en disculpas sin aliento.

—Oh, Merlín, pensé…

—No debí…

Las manos de Harry temblaban de alivio mientras tocaban cada parte que pudiera alcanzar de Draco. La ropa era una barrera que tenía que desaparecer. Aparentemente Draco sentía lo mismo, a juzgar por el sonido de tela rajándose.

—Kingsley dijo…— Harry jadeó y gimió cuando los dientes de Draco mordieron su cuello—. Kingsley dijo que no pagaría más por las túnicas rotas.

—Yo te compraré las malditas túnicas, solo quítatelas.

Harry sonrió, sabía que Draco diría eso, solo quería escuchar ese tono de voz particular que usaba en esos momentos.

—¿Planeas quedarte vestido?— preguntó el moreno cuando vio que su novio no hacía ni un movimiento por quitarse su ropa.

—Así es— ronroneó Draco.

Se sintió fallecer por un momento. Nunca lo admitiría, pero amaba cuando Draco lo cogía sin siquiera molestarse en quitarse la ropa. Lo hacía sentir gloriosamente libertino. Las manos de Draco se deslizaron por el cuerpo desnudo de Harry para después apretarlo y moverlo en un semi-círculo. Lo bajó hacia la mesa de vidrio en medio del salón, tirando de paso los pergaminos y libros en un movimiento peligroso.

Harry jadeó ruidosamente, ya que el vidrio se sentía sumamente frío en su piel desnuda. La mesa era larga, pero no tenía base, flotaba en el aire bajo un hechizo permanente de levitación. Sin embargo, no creía que el hechizo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar a dos hombres.

—¿Draco, estás…

—Shhh—le calló y se movió hacia abajo para tomar con su boca el miembro de Harry. Después de eso, a Harry no le importaba si la mesa se partía en pedazos y se enterraban en su trasero. Sus manos temblaban en el fino cabello rubio, tratando de no jalarlo cuando los labios y la lengua de Draco jugaban con él hasta casi correrse.

—Draco—susurró y deseó poder decir algo más.

Draco se detuvo cuando sintió a Harry temblar de cierta manera, su amante estaba cerca, muy cerca. Sonrió con maldad y se puso de pie. Miró hacia abajo al Harry desparramado, desnudo y necesitado en la mesa redonda de vidrio. Sus ojos verdes estaban cubiertos de pasión y su turgente y encantadora polla brillaba con la saliva de Draco. Joder que era hermoso.

Casi rompe su pantalón liberando su erección. El moreno ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de abrir sus piernas e invocar un hechizo sin varita antes de que Draco se enterrara hasta las bolas en él. No había caballerosidad en los movimientos de Draco. Las manos de Harry se agarraron de la camisa del rubio, arrugándola hasta más no poder. La mesa se tambaleaba con cada penetración y Draco juró mandarle una nota de agradecimiento al manufactor si esa mesa sobrevivía a ese encuentro.

Harry comenzó a deslizarse a través del vidrio y puso sus manos sobre ella para detener su movimiento. Sus resbaladizas manos no lograron mantenerlo quieto y cada empuje lo mandaba más cerca del borde. Cuando el cabello oscuro comenzó a colgar por la esquina, Draco agarró la cintura del Auror y lo jaló de vuelta riendo. Mantuvo una mano en la cintura de Harry y con la otra acariciaba su polla. Unas cuantas caricias más fue todo lo que Harry necesitó para gritar y arruinar por completo la camisa de Draco.

Un par de empujes más lograron su cometido en Draco, quien envolvió con sus brazos a Harry cuando se corrió. Jadeó en el cuello del Gryffindor por un momento y después chupó en ese mismo lugar para recordarle a Potter a quien pertenecía. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento y Harry tuvo que haber sentido ese movimiento de sus labios.

—¿Eso que estoy sintiendo es una sonrisa de suficiencia?

—Déjame decirte que me he ganado con todas las de la ley el ser presumido.

—Así fue hace un momento —admitió Harry.

Draco rió.

—Me quedaría aquí todo el día, pero creo que el hechizo de la mesa se está agotando. Y tengo algo para ti.

—¿Para mí?

Draco casi se ríe en voz alta. Se preguntó cuando Harry comenzaría a pensar en sí mismo como alguien merecedor de regalos. Se levantó del Gryffindor y se acomodó la ropa, a pesar del estado prefirió quedarse por un momento más con la camisa puesta. Invocó un hechizo para limpiarla un poco, pero aún no la acomodó dentro de su pantalón, ya que los ojos de Harry solían seguir cada movimiento que hacía cuando estaba en ese estado desharrapado.  
Harry se levantó de la mesa y se vistió mientras Draco admitía para sí mismo tener sus fetichismos, como el ver a Harry vestirse. Era casi tan sexy como verlo desvestirse. Harry miró la mesa, llena de sudor y huellas. Sacó su varita, pero Draco le agarró la mano.

—Déjalo. Lo mantendré como recuerdo por un tiempo. Por cierto, aquí está tu regalo de San Valentín.

Draco invocó el paquete que tenía en el cajón de la mesa de la esquina. Harry miró el paquete forrado con corazones color verde Slytherin y sonrió con suficiencia. El Gryffindor arrancó el papel mientras que Draco esperaba conteniendo la respiración.

—Un ladrillo.

Draco asintió y Harry simplemente esperó, sin siquiera hacer un comentario sarcástico como Draco lo habría hecho. Draco se calmó un poco y comenzó a explicar.

—Veras, estaba buscando la finca de los Potter. Donde vivían tus abuelos… y supongo que tu papá también— Harry jadeó audiblemente y su mirada de repente se volvió dura. Draco jaló el cuello de su camisa para disimular su nerviosismo. Pensó que Harry apreciaría el regalo, pero ahora que lo estaba explicando… parecía…— en fin, la casa estaba completamente destruida. Al parecer, fue mi tía Bella. Después de que su _señor_ casi muere cuando trató de matarte de bebé, se volvió loca y juró castigar a todos lo que estuvieron en su contra en el pasado. Eso incluía a tus padres, los cuales estaban muertos, por supuesto, pero al parecer la ancestral casa de los Potter seguía en pie. Bella la pulverizó. Tenía las esperanzas de encontrar algo, pero… bueno, eso era todo lo que quedó— señaló tontamente hacia el ladrillo. Harry estaba tan silencioso y lo observaba con tanta intensidad que se sintió sonrojar. Tal vez había sido una estúpida idea. Continuó—. El ministerio confiscó la tierra libre de impuesto, al menos el maldito de Dumbledore podía, como mínimo, retener _eso_ para ti. Lo compré como regalo, si es que se puede llamar así. La escritura está en tu bóveda en Gringotts, ¿y, por favor, puedes decir algo?

Sus dedos se deslizaban por la piedra, ni siquiera era un ladrillo completo. Una esquina era casi inexistente y había una enorme rajadura en los bordes.

—No sé qué decir— respondió Harry con voz ronca. Miraba el ladrillo, en vez de a Draco. El Auror buscó entre los bolsillos de su rasgada túnica. Mantenía el ladrillo en una mano mientras que con la otra le ofrecía un pergamino. Estaba amarrado con un simple lazo verde— yo también tengo algo para ti.

Draco lo tomó y lo miró nerviosamente hasta que desató el pergamino. Lo estiró y comenzó a leer. Harry comenzó a explicar.

—Di una entrevista a una reportera del diario el Profeta. Me prometió que no lo publicaría sin mi aprobación y para eso, obviamente, necesito la tuya.

Las cejas de Draco se levantaron mientras leía el título. **HARRY POTTER REVELA.** El artículo era en formato de entrevista y comenzaba con las preguntas usuales. _¿Qué sintió al ser el blanco de la amenaza más grande del mundo? ¿Qué te llevó por último a derrotar a Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado? _Draco leyó todo y se preguntó cómo eso podría interesarlo lo suficiente para considerarlo un regalo… levantó una ceja preguntándole silenciosamente a Harry, el cual le sonría alentándolo a seguir leyendo.

_**SB: **__¿Hay alguien especial en tu vida ahora mismo?  
__**HP**__: Sí, sí lo hay.  
__**SB:**__ Ha habido rumores por supuesto, pero ¿los confirmarías?  
__**HP:**__ En realidad, es un hombre. Estoy seguro de que ha habido rumores respecto a eso. Incluso he leído rumores sobre que yo me acostaba con un centauro —que por cierto son falsos— pero solo para conocimiento de todos, sí, estoy saliendo con un hombre. Un hombre muy especial.  
__**SB:**__ ¿Por alguna casualidad podremos saber el nombre de ese afortunado campeón?  
__**HP:**__ Es Draco Malfoy. Sí, sé que no nos llevamos bien por muchos años. (risas) Creo que la fricción entre los dos tenía mucho que ver con atracción mutua.  
__**SB:**__ Ustedes trabajan juntos en el ministerio ¿cierto?  
__**HP:**__ Sí, él es un Auror increíble. En realidad, es increíble en todo. Es muy dedicado y…apasionado.  
__**SB:**__ ¡Te estás sonrojando! Eso es tan lindo. Te ves increíblemente enamorado.  
__**HP:**__ Lamento decirte que lo estoy.  
__**SB:**__ Allí lo tienen amigos, Harry Potter está fuera del mercado y muy enamorado.  
__**HP:**__ (sonríe) Lo más seguro es que me mate cuando lea esto, pero sí, lo estoy. _

Draco miró a Harry, quien estiró la mano que tenía libre y se la pasó por los cabellos, su clásico gesto de nerviosismo.

—¿Quieres publicar esto?— Draco preguntó sorprendido. La última línea que leyó se metía en sus venas dejándolo inmóvil de la sorpresa.

Harry asintió.

—Estoy cansado de esconderme. Quiero salir contigo por las calles y besarte en los pasillos del ministerio, y abrazarte…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el beso de Draco. Soltó el pergamino y colocó sus manos en el cabello del Auror para acercarlo más. Draco rió fuertemente contra los labios de Harry.

—No puedo creerlo. Pensé que te iba a perder y me sales con esto.

—Ahora tendrás que soportar a los reporteros y las preguntas y los vociferadores y…

—No me importa— dijo Draco, para luego besarlo.

Harry se apartó por un momento. Sus ojos estaban acuosos y apretó contra su pecho el ladrillo.

—Gracias por esto. No creo poder agradecerte lo suficiente. Es… más de lo que jamás habría imaginado.

Draco se sintió de repente tan caliente que pensó que explotaría.

—Te iba a llevar a cenar, pero ¿qué dices si pasamos el resto de la noche en la cama?

—Hasta que sea la hora de ir a la fiesta de Hermione.

Draco gruño.

—Maldita sea, hasta que sea la hora de la fiesta de Hermione. Sabes, la idea de "nunca volver a mostrar nuestras caras en Inglaterra" repentinamente ha adquirido su mérito.

Harry rió.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Harry.

**Fin**

_**Bueno Cheryl no disfruta mucho de San Valentín, yo tampoco! Jajaja pero no por eso vamos a privar a lectores de tener un poco de Drarry para el día de los enamorados.  
**__**Besos y Chocolates para todas!  
Krispy**_


End file.
